Down The Rabbit Hole
by DreamsOverTheMoon
Summary: Yes,laugh at me if you please, I was the stupid girl who fell down the stupid hole in my stupid garden because of stupid Mr.DreamVoice. OCxAll.


**A/N: Yes. Hate me. I uploaded _another _story. This one has been in my head since I finished reading HNKNA(Or _Alice In The Country of Hearts_), which is 3-4 weeks after I first posted Klutz. Which is before {TH3} OTH3R. I wrote down this chapter thinking I would forget it, which I almost did. Anyway, enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HNKNA. I wish I did more than anything so I could release the game in English...**

* * *

><p><span>Down The Rabbit Hole<span>

Chapter 1: The Faceless Girl

The young teen opened her weak and tired eyes. She was no longer in her familiar rose garden, but another world. There was a large expanse of trees, drowning the land in the forest green color. She lifted her head, allowing her honey-gold locks to fall in her face. Her lake colored orbs surveyed the area around her. To her left in the distance was a amusement park. She could faintly hear the screams of the happy visitors. In the front of her, a ways away, was a large castle. There was a large maze of cut grass, engulfing the castle in bright green. The actual colors of the castle consisted of white, black and red. To the far right of this girl was a mansion, small in comparison to the the park and castle.

_Wonderland._

This girl's mother had told her of this place. Especially of someone by the name of Blood Dupre.

Her mother told her of how the people, naming Blood Dupre, had a clock as a heart. The girl just thought her mom was crazy, seeing that no one in their right mind had a clock as a heart or was named Blood Dupre.

But still, being the young woman she is, smiled at her mother's stories. Her mother also made sure that there was a rose garden.

"Why do you want a rose garden?" The girl would ask.

"Because it was a passion of Blood's." Her mother would answer.

The mother of this girl would spend all of her time in the garden. That was, until she got sick. When her mother got sick, the girl would tend to the roses. It was probably the only thing that this girl would get emotional over.

Every time a rose wasn't blooming correctly or was dying, she would weep. The normally heartless girl would cry over a dying flower.

Whenever the mother would finish a story of Wonderland, she would end it with, "Wonderland brings the best out of people."

The girl turned to calling her garden,'Wonderland'. Therefore, in a way, she was the 'Alice in her own Wonderland.'

"Welcome." She turned her honey head to the sound. But as she turned, the dream was over. _It __always__ ends there!_ Is what she thought as she got up from the dewey grass.

"Miss Alice? It's time." The maid called, a single tear shedding from her bang covered eyes.

Her mother always referred to the maids and workers of their home as 'The Faceless'.

"They aren't important enough to have a face, as we are the main characters of this household." She would explain.

Alice widened her lake orbs as she ran to the house. Her blue gown bounced on her porcelain legs as she ran up the large stair case.

Her mom was saying her last words when she arrived.

" Alice Dear, I love you. I'm sorry that you didn't get to have a father and that you were teased at school. And I'm sorry I couldn't help. I'm sorry that you cat ran away and I'm sorry I couldn't comfort you when you needed it. But I'm mostly sorry I got sick and weak before you could have children on your own." By this time Alice's mother was in tears. Alice sat in complete silence, while the 'Faceless' maids around her cried. She, Alice, herself could have been a 'Faceless' right then and there. No tears were dripping down her face, when there should be a waterfall underneath her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there. I love you so much, My Little Alice." Alice's mother handed her a small paper envelope. "Have fun in Wonderland." Was that last thing Alice's mother, Alice said.

She died without a husband. This angered the younger Alice.

Young Alice was also told that before her mother went to 'Wonderland', she lost her love to her sister.

And she hated Lorina for that. It caused her mother pain.

Alice could tell by the sad look in older Alice's eyes every time Young Alice would ask about her love life.

Alice didn't shed a tear in her mother's dying presence. That probably caused her mother pain.

And she hated herself for that.

**~Funeral~**

Alice just still,completely faceless, as she watched her mother's still body get laid to rest on a bed of roses. People just looked at her emotionless face as if she was a big purple bruise. But in a way she was a bruise. While Older Alice was so full of life, Younger Alice was completely empty of it.

When the last farewells were said, Alice collected herself and fled to her beloved garden. As she headed towards the middle, she saw a huge gaping hole.

"What is this?" She shrieked at it. "There is a HOLE in my garden! Who put it there?" Alice questioned to no one in particular.

Finally, after pointing and screaming at the hole, curiosity set in. She had to admit, it is a little scary. It looked like a big, black beast ready to swallow her whole. Her legs moved her quietly to the beast, trying to not wake it up from its sleep. Alice peered over the edge. It appeared to go on forever.

Idiocy took its turn and decided to throw a rock into the hole. Along with smack talk.

" Pfft. You don't look so tough now? Huh? Do ya?" She covered her mouth to stop the utterly non-ladylike words from pouring out.

"Sorry Miss, but you are taking too long and I have a 3 o'clock meeting to attend. So if you would excuse me..." It was the voice from the dream.

"But it is already 7 o'clock. And 'excuse you' for w-" Alice was unable to finish her sentence because Mr. DreamVoice had picked her up and jumped into the hole.

_I guess I was the stupid girl who was picked up and dropped into the stupid hole in that stupid garden by that stupid Mr. DreamVoice. Life is getting curiouser and curiouser._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did ya see what I did there? I added a quote from Alice and Wonderland AND from HNKNA! Anyways, blah blah blah review and blah blah blah favorite. If you were confuzzled about Alice and her mother, here is the dealio. Alice (My OC) is the daughter of Alice Liddel (who belongs to QuinRose) Anywhore *ahem* any who, this won;t be updated for a while because I need to update {TH3} OTH3R and Klutz and 7 Minutes In Heaven: VK Edition.**

**Also! I found out I don't take critisim well. At all. So if you are going to flame me, be poliete and sugar coat everything!**

**- Dreams**


End file.
